battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesector
Diesector was a battlebot built by Donald Hutson that competed in all 5 televised seasons of Battlebots. It has won two battlebots championships. It is known for it's unique design and great driver. Diesectors weapons consists of two hammers attached to the side of the robot with 360 degree rotation. On the front of the robot are a set of electric jaws that can also double as a lifter. The robot is capable of running upside down with full function of all weapons. Season 1.0 San Francisco 2000: A Bad Start Donald Hudson first brought Diesector to the firts televised battlebots competition in San Francisco, California. There it first entered the Battlebox against Grendel. At the start of the match, Diesector had the advantage, zooming around Grendel, out manuvering and out speeding its spring loaded hammer. However, Diesector drove into the spike strips and stopped moving. One of Diesectors hammer kept flailing away, but there was no movement from the wheels. Grendel finally managed to get a direct blow on Diesector with its hammer, piercing the shell. Another strike from the hammer did not cause much damage, but Diesector had long since been immobilised and was counted out. Season 2.0 Las Vegas 2000: Triumph Diesector returned for the season 2.0 of Battlebots. Its first match was against Hamunaptra, a pyramid shaped robot with spinning flails. Diesector won the fight via knockout, and advanced to meet World Peace, a robot armed with a hydraulic pincer. Diesector was declared the winner by the judges after a close fight which ended in a 25-20 decision. Diesector then fought pneumatic spike wielding Rammstein in the quarter finals, its first televised match in season 2.0. The two robots charged at each other and Rammstein tried to use its spike to attack Diesector, but failed to cause any damage. Diesector then pushed Rammstein across the Battlebox and gripped it, before letting go and retreating. Rammstein drove towards a section of the spike strips surrounding one of the pulverizers and became wedged ontop of it, allowing Diesctor to move towards its opponent and attack it with its hammers. Diesector failed to cause any damage, and Rammstein became unstuck and tried to push Diesector, who then pushed Rammstein into the pulverizer. Rammstein sustained many hits from the pulverizer and managed to drive away, but its speed had been severely decreased by the attacks. Diesector then shoved Rammstein into the spike strips and rammed into it a few times, before lifting it up with its jaws, and dragging it over a set of killsaws. Time ran out as Rammstein limped away from the killsaws, and Diesector was declared the winner by the judges in a 39-6 decision. In the semi finals, Diesector faced another rammer in War Machine, and defeated it via knockout. Diesector advanced to the final match against Atomic Wedgie, a wedge running on tracks armed with two trifoil shaped spinning blades. Diesector used its jaws to get underneath Atomic Wedgie at the start of the match and ram it into the spike strips. Atomic Wedgie then tried to rip into Diesector with its blades but couldnt use its weaponry to great effect. One of Atomic Wedgies tracks then stopped working so it could on move around in circles. Diesector then wedged under Atomic Wedgie once again and tried to lift its opponent against the wall, but failed. Diesector drove over the killsaws, before trying to lift Atomic Wedgie up, but the jaws did not have enough purchase underneath Atomic Wedgie and it simply fell to the ground. Atomic Wedgie and Diesector then drove over the killsaws, with Atomic Wedgie seemingly taking more punishment from the hazard. Diesector slammed into Atomic Wedgie and pushed it onto a ramp in the corner of the Battlebox, and then trying to lift it up, but yet again failing to lift it enough to flip it over. Atomic Wedgie bumped into Diesector and pushed it into the area of the pulverizer, which came down and struck one of Diesectors hammers twice, partly disabling it. Diesector tried to push Atomic Wedgie into the Pulverizer, but then its crippled hammer became stuck in a killsaw hole, preventing Diesector from moving around the Battlebox. Atomic Wedgie kept on driving around in circles, and eventually one of its spinning blades came into contact with Diesectors stuck hammer, severing the head and freeing Donald Hutson's machine from the killsaws. Diesector tried to lift Atomic Wedgie but time ran out, and Diesector was declared heavyweight champion of Battlebots season 2.0 by a 31-14 decision from the judges. Season 3.0 San Francisco: Dethroned Diesector returned in Battlebots 3.0 to defend its title, having been rebuilt with a new chassis constructed out of 4310 alloy steel, and protected with plates of titanium armour. It had also been equipped with much larger hammers. Diesector's first (and untelevised) fight was against Scrap Daddy's Turbulence, which it won via knockout. In the second battle it faced Dawn of Destruction, a large wedge shaped machine armed with a lifter. Diesector dominated the fight from the start, pushing Dawn of Destruction around the Battlebox, into hazards, clamping, lifting and hammering it. Diesector then used its jaws to get underneath Dawn of Destruction, and then lifted it onto its side, immoblising it and allowing Donald Hutson to advance to the quarter finals, where it had a rematch with Rammstein. At the start of the fight, the two machines rammed each other, with Diesector hitting Rammstein with its hammers a few times. Rammstein then pushed Diesector, taking several hammer blows in the process. Rammstein and Diesector slammed into each other headon once again, this time with Rammstein driving up its opponent's wedge. Diesector then pushed Rammstein while using its hammers, then Rammstein managed to escape. However, it drove into a pulverizer and was then trapped there by Diesector. Rammstein was attacked by multiple hammer blows from the pulverizer and Diesector. Donald Hutson's machine clamped Rammstein and pulled it away from the pulverizers before holding it over a set of killsaws, which sliced into one of Rammstein's wheels. Diesector let go of its opponent, who sat motionless on the Battlebox floor, allowing Diesector to turn it over with its jaws. Rammstein was declared immobile, and Diesector went through to the semi finals where it faced the enurmously powerful rammer Vladiator. Both robots started the match fairly evenly, pushing each other around. Diesector managed to hit Vladiator with its hammers a few times, but was then flipped over by its lifting spike. From this moment onwards, Vladiator started launching more effective attacks, slamming Diesector into the walls, with one impact causing Donald Hutson's robot to fly into the air. Diesector tried to push Vladiator into a pulverizer, but it was hit by the hazard instead. Vladiator then rammed Diesector into the spike strips and into the same pulverizer. Diesector esecaped and slid its jaws underneath Diesector while launching several hammer blows, trying to push it into a pulverizer. Vladiator however managed to slip away and rammed Diesector once more. In the last thirty seconds of the fight, Diesector pushed Vladiator into a pulverizer where it was hit several times, while also taking punishment from Diesector's hammers. The fight ended with Vladiator dodging away from Diesector into the center of the Battlebox. The judges were called to make a decision, and determined that Vladiator had won with a score of 24-21. Vladiator would go on to defeat Minion in the final and win the championship, leaving Diesector stripped off its title. Season 4.0 San Francisco: Looking for revenge Season 5.0 San Francisco: Vengeance and regaining glory